US Presidential Election 2020 (Liam's First America)
|- | colspan="4" style="vertical-align:top;" | |- | ---- |- | |- | |- | |} The United States presidential election of 2020, scheduled for Tuesday, November 3, 2020, will be the 59th quadrennial U.S. presidential election. Voters will select presidential electors who in turn will elect a new president and vice president through the electoral college. The series of presidential primary elections and caucuses are likely to be held during the first six months of 2020. This nominating process is also an indirect election, where voters cast ballots selecting a slate of delegates to a political party's nominating convention, who then in turn elect their party's presidential nominee. However, this is the first election to be held under the 29th Amendment of the Constitution, the delegates of each state when nominating their candidate does not have to be a "winner-take-all" vote. Barring any major change in circumstances, Republican Mike Pence, who was innaugurated in early 2019 following Donald Trump's impeachment, will be eligible to seek re-election. Mike Pence, seeing low approval ratings, declined to run for re-elections. The winner of the 2020 presidential election is scheduled to be inaugurated on January 20, 2021. The US Presidential Election 2020 has marked the beginning of another period in American history. Strangely, most of the older and well-known potential candidates never ran or suspended their campaign before the actual debates started. The newer candidates that came later were among the youngest generations. Garcia Castro became the first of her generation of Millennials to run for President, the First Millennial to be nominated, the first latino to be nominated, the Youngest candidate in recent history, and the second women to be picked as a presidential Candidate. Meanwhile, Robbie Roosevelt was the among the youngest presidential candidates to be elected president, he was the first Generation X to run for president, the first (half) Asian-American to be nominated (and elected President), and the first third member of any family (Roosevelt) to be elected to office. The election also broke historical records as well. Background Procedure Article Two of the United States Constitution states that for a person to be elected and serve as President of the United States the individual must be a natural-born citizen of the United States, at least 35 years old and a United States resident for at least 14 years. Candidates for the presidency typically seek the nomination of one of the various political parties of the United States, in which case each party develops a method (such as a primary election) to choose the candidate the party deems best suited to run for the position. The primary elections are usually indirect elections where voters cast ballots for a slate of party delegates pledged to a particular candidate. The party's delegates then officially nominate a candidate to run on the party's behalf. The general election in November is also an indirect election, where voters cast ballots for a slate of members of the Electoral College; these electors then directly elect the President and Vice President. Demographic Trends The age group of what will then be persons in the 18 to 45-year-old bracket, including the entirety of the millennial generation for the first time, is expected to represent 40 percent of the United States' eligible voters in 2020. Simultaneous Elections The presidential election will occur at the same time as elections to the Senate and the House of Representatives. Several states will also hold state gubernatorial and state legislative elections. Following the election, the United States House will redistribute the seats among the 50 states based on the results of the 2020 United States Census, and the states will conduct a redistricting of Congressional and state legislative districts. In most states, the governor and the state legislature conduct the redistricting (although some states have redistricting commissions), and often a party that wins a presidential election experiences a coattail effect that also helps other candidates of that party win election. Therefore, the party that wins the 2020 presidential election could also win a significant advantage in the drawing of new Congressional and state legislative districts that would stay in effect until the 2032 elections. Decline for Re-election An incumbent President seeking re-election usually faces no opposition during their respective party's primaries, especially if they are still popular. However, the candidate who declines re-election will usually force the party in power to seek for other candidates. State Changes to the Party Caucus Primaries This election is the first election to which the 29th Amendment applies. Under the 29th Amendment of the Constitution, it states that "...who vote for their respective parties do not have to vote for the winner of their respective state...", this means that it disables the "Winner-takes-all" for the delegates in favor of corresponding to the population. However, it divide themselves based on the results of the vote by the population to make it "fairer". It also allows "re-voting" for states whom a candidate won but later suspended his/her campaign. It also reduced any "super-delegates" and become regular delegates. Republican Party On 3 June 2020, the GOP winning candidate resulted to be Robbie Roosevelt with just 1239 delegates, 2 delegates over the voter mark. Henry Smith had gotten 1201 delegates. However, beforehand the previous result was Roosevelt getting 1234 delegates, Henry Smith getting 1190 delegates, and Deian Salazar getting 16 delegates. As the 1237 delegate mark was needed for a majority, the GOP decided to do a re-vote for Vermont, much to Senator Salazar's outrage. Deian Salazar previously had gotten about 16 delegates from Vermont, but the result was 11 delegates going to Smith and 5 going to Roosevelt. Critics say that it is unfair for Salazar. Major Candidates Democratic Party On 3 June 2020, the Democratic party's nominee was one of the closest in American history, Garcia Castro won the nomination. Democratic Candidate Garcia Castro had gotten 2238 delegates, four delegates ahead of Adrian Larsson, who has 2234 delegates. However, it was noted that 145 delegates failed to select a main candidate, it was likely they went with more minor Candidates instead. However, the 145 delegates that failed to select a major candidate left suspecting some sort of voter fraud. Major Candidates Third Parties wip Election wip On 3 June 2020, the GOP winning candidate resulted to be Robbie Roosevelt with just 1239 delegates, 2 delegates over the voter mark. Henry Smith had gotten 1201 delegates. However, beforehand the previous result was Roosevelt getting 1234 delegates, Henry Smith getting 1190 delegates, and Deian Salazar getting 16 delegates. As the 1237 delegate mark was needed for a majority, the GOP decided to do a re-vote for Vermont, much to Senator Salazar's outrage. Deian Salazar previously had gotten about 16 delegates from Vermont, but the result was 11 delegates going to Smith and 5 going to Roosevelt. Critics say that it is unfair for Salazar. The Democratic party's nominee was one of the closest in American history, Garcia Castro won the nomination. Democratic Candidate Garcia Castro had gotten 2238 delegates, 4 delegates ahead of Adrian Larsson, who has 2234 delegates. However, it was noted that 145 delegates failed to select a main candidate, it was likely they went with more minor Candidates instead. However, the 145 delegates that failed to select a major candidate left suspecting some sort of voter fraud. The Election of 2020 was one of the most stressful elections in modern history. Category:Liam's First America Category:Elections Category:Politics Category:United States of America Category:USA